theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zachary Beckham
Introduction The boy is rather clumsy and has attention deficit. He isn't too good with knots either. He has no skills or powers to name. It is kind of pathetic, really. Zachary is a living archive of behavior and the choices we make. His purpose is to find the origin of humanity but does he really even exist? Balance will be restored if he dies of old age naturally but with the archive growing at incredible rates, will he live that long? Background Few know the origin of the infamous Zachary Beckham. Everyone has had the child grace their presence, but none have gotten the chance to know him whilst chasing him away. There are things about Zachary Beckham, that even he does not realize or that have been hidden from him… So who is Zachary Beckham and where did he come from? The boy stirs up many questions; many may wonder how exactly such an obnoxious child can have been parented by the Academy’s professor Jack Beckham. Well there is where the twist in this story lies. Zachary Beckham was born another name of Zachary Hawk to two archeologists Rosemary and Kevin Hawk. Before Zachary’s birth, the couple was of the world’s most noteworthy researchers, making remarkable breakthroughs of past life and deceased societies. Each were well learned and had a number of degrees in history and sociology and archeology, young and free spirited while still studious and determined. While many of their studies had focused on earth’s deceased cultures, and great mysteries, they often crossed paths with the supernatural. After all, both magic and the otherworldly have left remnants on our planet and so to better understand the times of earth, they often tried to learn more about the supernatural also happening at that time. Difficult work became almost impossible as they delved deeper and deeper into otherworldly cultures. The couple began to create a network of researchers, those with extensive knowledge of magic, those with extensive knowledge in archaeology, in science, in various alien races. And the two used this network to drive toward understanding them, and to understand when they first began to interact with our planet. As they got deeper, Kevin Hawk was sure that they were onto something; he suspected the true origin of the earth and a deep, intertwining connection between all facets of society, even mysticism and science. But the surer he got, the more buttons that were pushed and eventually, there were a number of outside members of these otherworldly societies that had decided that they’d gone too far. For a while, the Hawks were untouchable because of the fame behind their project but as years passed, they became less and less popular but still possessing the knowledge made them living targets for a number of people. It was then that the Hawks tried to disappear and form a new life while making an archive of their findings. During these quick months of forming a less enthralling life with adventure less work in a suburban area, Zachary had been conceived (to their shock, having Rosemary thinking herself infertile). If you were pregnant, what would the last thing you’d want during your pregnancy? If not worry of a miscarriage, it’d be assassins probably? Well, at least in Rosemary’s case they were and unfortunately, they came. Rosemary and Kevin became hunted. They began to be mobile, trying their best to outlive their predicament while always looking over their shoulder and still working on completing those archives. There had been a number of times that they had close calls but they proved to be quite elusive. Then finally, one day a fleeing Rosemary and Kevin were caught trapped in an alley face to face with an assassin. The assassin’s contractor must have been unaware of the archives, which is the only reason why this story is able to go further beyond this point. At any rate, it was hard to flee assassins trained to kill while pregnant and the hindrance got the couple trapped in a raining alley twenty feet away from a man hired to take them out by any means necessary. There was no way that they both could have gotten out alive but Kevin thought to sacrifice himself so that his wife and son could flee with the archives. Imagine such a dramatic moment… Rosemary saw no point in her running away, she wouldn’t get far with her baby kicking away and causing her such pain. But Kevin insisted and the patient look in the assassin’s face, propelled her to listen. Few things mattered to Kevin Hawk by now and those few were all before him,; his wife, his unborn child, and the lifetime of work that his wife was so tirelessly archiving. After he expressed this to her, how could she not run? And she did… The second she turned with the archive and ran for the end of the alley, the assassin tried to run after her. Kevin stepped in the man’s path and tried to slow him down, but unfortunately failed and was effortlessly killed and thrown aside. Though it may not seem it, luck was on Rosemary’s side. The few seconds that this bought her was enough for her to force her large body under the cover of a decrepit porch and she stayed there for days until hunger was beyond unbearable and she feared her child’s safety. It was the last wish of Kevin to keep him alive and finish the archives: she would. Soiled and tired, looking like hell, the pregnant woman walked into a diner and had her first meal in days and hours later she finished off the digital archive and hid the small device on her body. Not even a week passed when she found herself running again, this time running away from an agent named John Doe. How he found her and who even contracted him were mysteries. Fortunately enough, he was not out to kill her but to fin her and bring her safely to his bosses (the government) for questioning. John carried out this responsibility as he had any of his other tasks, with ruthless efficiency, absolute focus, and a relentless spirit. Rosemary had become paranoid, however, and the weeks that she and John spent together evading assassin after assassin were filled with distrust. When she was sure that John was not looking, (which he seldom wasn’t, outside of when she went to restrooms and even then he was very very nearby) she(by currently unknown means) put the archives into herself, more specifically, her child. So that the archive is now a growing part of Zachary’s brain. Now already nine months into the pregnancy without Zachary’s birth, both had assumed that the baby had passed and failed to outlive both her child bearing inability and the many attempts to take her life. This was not the case though, for one day, while getting a car, Rosemary began to go into labor (which must have been worsened by the means she downloaded the archived into herself because she was in excruciating pain) and delivered Zachary. John, who’s focus had been on the assassin’s he’d seen in the last town, actually turned to help her during labor. It was slowing them down at a crucial point in their escape. It was this act that gained Rosemary’s trust. Rosemary told John that there were archives to the secret. She shared with him many details of the secret but never disclosed of Zachary’s true role in any of it. She told John only that Zachary would grow to know where to find the archives. It was her fail-safe. For both the archives and her son. For even if she didn’t make it, she was sure that the man before her would keep them both safe…even if it was done unknowingly. And as she disclosed to him, the secrets of the book, they were drawing closer to the location of transport and then and there she was shot and killed on the spot. Seeing this, all that John could do was run (for his head has a very steep price upon it). It was John’s first mission fail, ever. His bosses knew nothing of archives, few people did, and as a result thought that he failed in giving them the information they desired. Though John was till one of the world’s most resourceful, handiest, cunning, and skilled of spies, he had mot succeeded in one of his most important tasks. At least not as far as his boss was concerned, for John knew otherwise. To complete his mission as proficiently as any other, he adopted Zachary as his own son and moved to Chicago a city where Zack’s mother had left much of her archives on hardcopy. He changed his surname and fabricated a life for himself, a whole new person was born. Make that two as he also made Zack a new person and altered documents of a deceased woman to say that Zack as the child between her and the new identity that John had taken. Not wanting to lose himself to the mission, he became known as Jack, a deviation of his former alias. Meanwhile he gathered all of the material that Rosemary told him of to begin his research. Soon enough, he fell into the practices of Rosemary and Kevin so many years ago. And becoming more than just an agent, he became a researcher. He used his ambiguous name(s) to create contacts and to continue their research. He never broke the same barriers that the deceased couple had, for those were the secrets hidden inside of Zack. But this task was Jack’s evolution. Jack was never meant to be a father. In fact, he struggled at even the simplest. As Zachary matured, things became increasingly difficult and he disliked his “son”, having never experienced anyone with such overwhelming energy and attention deficit. Had Zachary not been a job, Jack would have given up his parenting. He however, slowly developed an understanding of Zachary and as time progressed more slowly than Jack would have liked, he began to tolerate and love the boy. Jack, who was used to the risk and the changes soon was able to recognize and appreciate habit. Participating less and less at his former career because his ability of self duplication was too limited for extensive use, Jack truly became a part of the average Joe’s life. It was during that time that he found the Academy and infiltrated their security. He was caught buy none other than Dr. Leet but before anything could happen, Jack asked if the school could help him develop his self duplication. The school did just that and later would request Jack as an instructor of the school due to his expertise. He became a full time professor at the Academy with his duplications watching Zachary miles away in Chicago. And every Sunday of the week, the duplication would take Zachary ‘to the park’ where the real Jack would absorb his duplication and its memories, spend time with his son, and reform a new one that could last the next week. It was during one of these park excursions that Zachary discovered the Academy. Jack had trained his son in satisfying curiosity by seeking answers for himself. Zachary therefore knew a number of skills and was able to take advantage of his father’s lowered guard. Zachary, who’ imaginations had driven him to want o be like one of the heroes demanded to be allowed. And it is because of this reason that Jack was forced to turn to the academy. Initially, there was much discussion of it. The Academy had accepted a number of children on their skill and drive alone, no powers were necessarily required but Zachary’s troubles made them wary. Only after extensive review of Zachary through tests did something surface, the fact that Zachary was a very particular key, the archive in the flesh. This archive, of extreme importance was accepted by the staff as a priority and to keep Zachary safe, they allowed him to become a student. On night a month, Zack is drugged and taken by the staff with the intent of finding a way to extract his archives. So far they remain intact. Personality and Appearance Powers and Abilities = The “''Glitch''” = Zachary Beckham has literally no powers to name. He lacks any talents and skills that one would find practical or make him stand out. He has never encountered items of magical or technological origin. No one owes him favors, no one knows his name, and he makes the average Joe look superhuman. Anything that generally defines someone as super powered, Zackary lacks. Unlike every other student of the Academy, he did not gain his admittance into the Academy for any reasons other than his curiosity and possibly because of the fact that everyone underestimates him. When Zachary Beckham was first admitted to the academy he was nothing too special (though he’s always been ‘special’ if you catch my drift) but in an attempt to erase Zachary’s knowledge of the school, the faculty found his memory to be virtually inerasable. It was then, with this newfound discovery, that they discovered Zachary’s link and Zachary’s archives. Zachary’s existence is essentially an error in time and space. He lives to exist in a place where he should not and reaches out to where he should be limited to. This is not at all a power but rather a fragile predicament, a mistake, a destiny, and a danger to us all. The boy was never supposed to survive and yet he did by fate’s own hands. The archives somehow melded with the boy and now he defies the so-called fate that we all follow. He is a lone being, but still no different from you or me. He is just isolated outside of our circle of balance and this is the character of Zachary Beckham. Zachary is more of a gift to the world now, to better understand itself and to better understand us. To remove Zachary from existence unnaturally can lead to dire consequences and it is suspected to lead to a world of absolute chaos and possibly the implosion of numerous universes. Zachary, as is, is always interacting with numerous points in time and in various dimensions. Despite the changes of time and the changes throughout realities, he remains the same, he acts the same, and he does generally similar things. Thus, observing him can possibly lead to the understanding and predictions of the situations in specific other points in time and space. If he, for instance is eating an apple in the main universe, nearly all of his incarnations are also interacting with the object in the parallel points of space time. Though he does not belong here, though he should not exist, he is no longer a disturbance but a necessary factor for balance, until he dies of old age. Zachary is the nexus to all things, a proof that things are connected. Most people do not know of Zachary’s supposed purpose; it is kept very hush-hush between select staff members and the dean himself as well as other outside organizations interested in having Zachary for their own. Zachary remains at the Academy to be safe from these outside parties. Though the archives and the glitch are majorly kept a secret, even from Zachary himself, many people are aware of the effects of Zachary’s glitch. One of these effects in namely his behavior analysis which is part of the archives trapped inside Zachary’s mind. This part of the glitch has caused Zachary many problems in life. The presence of the archives taking up his mind make him mentally unbalanced as well as taking up a considerable amount of brainpower to operate. The result is a short attention span due to having too much around him to focus on while the archives are constantly at work and making use of his mind. The mental imbalance also leads to an inherited balance disorder giving him almost permanent vertigo. He is as a result quite clumsy and awkward oftentimes. Zachary’s archives take in the behaviors of the characters around him and he learns their natures and demeanors, how they affect the world around them, and their general behavioral patterns. These are stored in his mind, his archives, and are theoretically accessible with the unfortunate exception being the imbalance in his head makes it difficult to call forth those records properly. Zachary can, however, and every year, on the day that the archives were first merged with his unborn brain he experiences behavioral mimicry. Usually, on this day, he will have random and sporadic switched to the personalities of those in his archives. He plays the part perfectly… and is often the exact same as that person. Sometimes, he can be only one person the entire day, sometimes he changes several dozen times, he has no control and it has no pattern. Less commonly, he my occasionally show signs of behavior mimicry but usually it only happens on this one day. May 14th. Essentially, with behavior analysis through his archives, Zachary can understand a person better than they could ever hope to understand themselves in just seconds. He could become completely intimate with the person with but a stare in their direction. Unfortunately, he is not able to willingly call forth these impulses and it is stored and left there. This attribute s automatic and happens unconsciously, he is unable to turn it off or undo its effects and instead acts like the living archive he is, blissfully unaware that every moment he absorbs overwhelming amounts of information. He does, however, seem to often get ‘the feeling’ of a person though when he looks for it. Beyond anyone else, he is flawless at games that require seeing through a person’s façade or changing in behavior such as card games. He is also able to strike Jack Beckham, a tough cookie to see through. The origin of Zachary’s glitches is the archive that his mother stored inside his head. The archives were her life’s work in understanding the forces around them, the cultures, the energies, the beings. Why was magic existent? How did science develop? All were to be recovered through her research and Zachary continues her legacy simply by existing. Because the archives were created to reveal the origin of all, magic, life, energies of the planet and matter itself, it also has the ability to observe and record information on things beyond their multiuniverse. Unknowingly, the archives were made to understand the creators of all and as a result see beyond the divine ‘fourth wall’. Zachary is now able to see beyond he fourth wall, but not necessarily able to break it; only observe. Often he will space out before having an episode. Many have always thought of it as Zachary simply making imaginary friends and getting out of hand. Even some of the staff that knows about his archive dismiss this behavior as slight craziness due to the archives occupying his mind. Jack Beckham, however, dos not think his son is crazy and thinks there is something more. Though he does not understand the dimensions of the forth wall. Few do, and only the Dean, a few outside parties, and a few staff members suspect this to be of any importance. Usually, they allow him to talk to the figures and observe him doing so. It seems that like the first effect of the archives, this effect is always on but not always recognized by Zachary himself unless it catches his attention. Oftentimes, he is able to see through the fourth wall after certain triggers that include blinding, obscuring darkness, spacing out, or after excruciating pain. Weaknesses Adventures Alternate Universes To Zachary, this section is not applicable because his personality remains constant throughout the various universes, regardless of environment. He remains unaffected by changes in universe. Trivia O''-'' The archives stored within Zack are actually killing and crippling him. While at The Academy, h is subjected to numerous magical sources and various species and sciences, all of which the archive happily absorbs in detail. Though he is at the Academy for his protection and for the benefit of the world, his presence there kills him. Zachary is likely to die by the age 19 if something is not done to alleviate the stress of the archives; the removal of the archives, the reseting of the archives, the removal from the school into a less energetic environment, the training to control them, or a method of enhancing his cerebral functions to a reasonable degree. O''-'' He is likely to fall both mentally ill and crippled soon after his 18th birthday. After which, he will fall comatose until his inevitable death. The coma may lead to a short extension of his life at best but that is merely suspicion. O''-'' Zachary cannot make use of any of his powers and though his birth defied fate, it benefits him not negatively or positively. With him, bad luck and good luck have no effect because he essentially doesn't exist enough and they are fate related. He has no idea how to access these archives and though he frequently can see past the forth wall, he cannot receive any direct communication back and it benefits him in no major way. ...yet... O''-'' Though he doesn't exist, he is still present and therefore he can be affected physically. Mentally, however, is a whole new story and because of his archives nothing read can ever make a lick of sense. So he has an almost invulnerable mental defense. Not that it matters since his lack of focus makes it hard to not just blurt things out. O''-'' He's godly, but not a god. He's powerful, but weak. Hes Zack, and he's crazy and he is one hell of a headache. Notes Category:Characters Category:Gamma